The Legend of Korra: The future
by Avatarkorraaang
Summary: Korra goes to the future and meets the next avatar
1. To the future

**This is my first story.**

**This Takes Place two years after the war.**

**I am sorry if you do not like.**

**so let's get to the story!**

Anyone's POV:

Korra, Mako and Bolin are sitting in the living room on Air Temple Island. Korra is mediating peacefully in the center of the room while Mako and Bolin are chatting. All of a sudden a flash of light come from korra and she disappears.

Mako's POV:

I am chatting with Bolin about his pro bending team then there is a flash of light that comes right from the same spot my girlfriend was mediating.

" KORRA!" me and Bolin yell at the same time.

"Bolin get Tenzin NOW And tell him it's Korra." I yell in a frantic voice while running to the spot my girlfriend was. She had completely disappeared into thin air. Was she going to be alright where was she? Is she hurt? Is she need me? All these thoughts ran through my head has I see Tenzin and Bolin come running into the room.

"Ok." Said Tenzin taking a deep breath in. "I need one of you to explain to me exactly what happened to korra so I can figure out where she is and what happened to her." So I explained to Tenzin everysingle detail of what happened. When had finish the story Tenzin said

"I will mediate on this problem meanwhile you boys check the city just in case."

"ok" I reply as me and Bolin race out the door to see off Korra was in the city.

Korra's POV:

All I remember was mediating like Tenzin had asked me to. Then a huge flash of light. The next thing I knew there was a little Earth Kingdom boy staring at me with his big green eyes. Then the young boy probably around 9 or 10 years old began to speak to me.

"Hello Avatar Korra! I am Lee I am the Avatar after you!" The words he had said had took me complete by surprise.

"Hello Lee." I began "Can I ask you how I got here?" I asked in wonder

"I was mediating to ask you for help like Master Mako and Master Jinora asked me to do. Then the next thing I knew you where here." answered the boy who was obviously very excited.

"So Lee what do you need help with? Because Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin are probably worried sick about me." I asked trying to get an answer out of him fast so I can go back.

"I a called you for help Avatar Korra because there has been many terrorist attacks on the city, and I am just a 10 year old kid that has mastered earth earth, and just started fire. I have no clue what to do. Also Mako, Bolin, Asami, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan are still alive. So you are coming with me to see them with me. Plus if it means something to you Mako was hit the hardest by your death." Lee answered

"Ok I will help you and I will go with you but first I have three questions." I take a deep breath before I speak. "First, am I married to Mako? Second, Have the rules to Probending changed? And third, where in Republic city are we? I ask

"Yes you are married to Mako." Right when Lee had said that a on my face."The rules to Probending have not changed and we are on Air Temple Island so we are going to see Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan first." He said as pulling my arm.

**I hope enjoyed chapter 1 the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. **


	2. Meeting the Airbabies

**hey sorry if I have not updated in a while so here you go ch. 2**

Mako's POV:

Me and Bolin can not find Korra any where. I have no clue what happened to her. I hope she was not kidnapped again because I have no clue what I would. Korra just come back.

Korra's POV:

Lee is pulling me down the hall and outside. I see a bunch of yellow and orange figures by the spinning gates.

"Hey guys guess who I found it's Avatar Korra" Lee said right when everyone heard my name everyone's head snapped in our direction.

"Korra is that really you." Said someone who I recognized to be Jinora

"Yes it is Jinora I guess I traveled to the future" I said faith a silly grin on my face

"I missed you so much Korra!" Said older Jinora while giving me a big hug

"Ok so let me introduce everyone." a woman said that I made out to be Ikki

"Ok Ikki go ahead." I said

"So you already know me, Jinora, Meelo, and Rohan so let me introduce you to everyone else. These are my children Micky, Ice, and Aubrey. These are Jinora's children Avery, Sage, and Aang. Meelo's children are Bumi, and Kikky. Rohan's children are Zoe, and Kat. Then there are our grandchildren Jay, Tenzin, Katara, Ru, Ri, Haily, Eska, Clara, and Mai." Ikki said

"Wow that's a lot of people." I responded

" Oh and everyone is an air bender but Sage, Ri, Jay, Katara, and Kat." said Meelo

"Oh wow! I said "So what about Mako, Bolin and Asami?" I question

"They aper in the city I think Lee would happy to bring to them. Wouldn't you Lee? Says Rohan

"Yes right this way Avatar Korra." Says Lee gesturing to the docks

"Thank you Avatar Lee."


End file.
